<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning in Air by Goblinslayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801054">Drowning in Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinslayer/pseuds/Goblinslayer'>Goblinslayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Bonding, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, It's been a while, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Will probably add more tags as I think of them, set after season two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinslayer/pseuds/Goblinslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Number Four.” It was said in unison, six monotonous voices, and as if by command he was thrown into a chair by the fire. He tried to get up, and yet some force prevented him. His father stared down, eyes piercing and cold. </p><p>“He has returned.” Reginald addressed him alone, and fear prickled down his spine at the words. They couldn’t mean that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmares of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes at end of chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their house, and yet it wasn’t. The familiar tense atmosphere, the daunting decor, all of it remained and yet the architecture was different. It was smaller, claustrophobic, the halls narrow and twisting as they choked the air. Despite the freshness of his surroundings, he somehow knew the way, as though the layout of the house had been carved into his memory regardless of exterior appearances. </p><p>A familiar voice could be heard in the distance, curt and harsh. A shiver ran down his spine. He made his way through the maze of hallways, firelight flickering on the walls as he hears the voice. Shadows appeared. One, two, three, four, five, six, his siblings. He rounded the next bend, heart beating so loud that he was convinced the world could heart every thump. </p><p>They were gathered on the sofas, sat neatly in a way that was reminiscent of their childhood. They were adults, and yet they weren’t, something about their figures was wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Their father was standing by the fire, a glass of whiskey in one hand as he addressed his children. All eyes turned to him in a synchronised motion that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. </p><p>“Number Four.” It was said in unison, six monotonous voices, and as if by command he was thrown into a chair by the fire. He tried to get up, and yet some force prevented him. His father stared down, eyes piercing and cold. </p><p>“He has returned.” Reginald addressed him alone, and fear prickled down his spine at the words. They couldn’t mean that. </p><p>“He has returned.” The words were repeated, and he rose from his chair, running through the halls to find some escape. </p><p> </p><p>Seven fish tanks stood by the stairs. Within them, tropical fish that swam gracefully through the water. He approached them cautiously, and his eyes followed each fish in the tank marked Four. He almost didn’t hear the voice behind him. </p><p>“Four, father needs you to hang this on the wall.” The voice was soft despite its monotony, and he knew that it was his sister, that it was Seven. He turned around and saw that she was carrying a family portrait. This time it contained all of them, all seven children. His heart felt warm as he took the hammer and nails. </p><p>He held the nail as he gently hammered it in, but it was at that moment water started pouring from the hole in the wall. He gasped, jumping back, and yet unable to get away from the water. </p><p>“Number Four!” Reginald yelled in the distance. Panic filled his heart, and he tried to block the hole but it only made it worse, made it wider. The wall fell away dramatically, revealing a broken fish tank. A single fish was inside, swimming in panicked circles as it prepared to meet its death. </p><p>He jumped into the tank to rescue the fish, strange desperation in his heart. Yet, as he dove into the tank the water became deeper, heavier, and he found himself sinking. He couldn’t determine if he was panicked or relaxed, and there didn’t seem to be a bottom to the tank. He closed his eyes and breathed out just as a familiar hand grabbed his own, dragging him out of the water. Number Two. </p><p>He sat on the floor surrounded by the seven fish tanks, somehow dry. His family surrounded him, their expressions blank. No one uttered a word, but his father approached. “He has returned.” </p><p>He ran, pushing through his siblings as he tried to find some kind of escape. He wouldn’t believe it. He couldn’t. The next hall he ran into was wide and long, the lights dimmed and flickering. Midnight drapes graced the windows, and the carpet had an eerie sheen to it. At the far end of the hall, he heard a laugh that he thought he had forgotten. </p><p>“Poison toast.” The voice said, young and sweet but laced with darkness. The image of a young boy, no more than eight, appeared at the end of the hall. He bounced a ball and ran after it before vanishing out of sight. </p><p>“Poison toast.” The voice said again, laughing mischievously. The boy came into sight once more, bounced the ball, chased it, and then vanished again. His scene played on loop, number Four felt the panic rising in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around and ran back the way he came, the halls constantly changing and throwing him in new directions. Reginald’s voice echoed through every passageway, “He has returned.” He continued to run, legs aching and lungs near bursting, but he didn’t care. He had to escape the house, to escape a memory he thought he had locked down deep inside. </p><p>The house was gone, replaced with the exterior of a castle. Old and derelict, the walls crumbling, moss growing on every stone, and vines creeping up the walls. The wind howled, striking his face as he tried desperately to back away. His feet were frozen in place, the wind was pulling him towards the gates. Reginald’s words continued to play, but he refused to believe them. The gates opened and darkness took him. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus flew out of bed, screaming uncontrollably as he huddled into the corner of his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Has Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wow, thank you for your kudos! I had the second chapter written already so thought I would just post it today. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t stop screaming, but not for lack of trying. Years of anguish and fear rose in his chest, escaping into the night. Moments passed, but they felt like hours, and Diego burst through the door in a fatigued panic. His eyes scanned the room, searching for Klaus, before he found him in the furthest corner, hands over his head as he screamed uncontrollably. </p>
<p>Diego rushed over, taking his brother in his arms and holding him close, offering words of reassurance and comfort, trying desperately to hide the worry in his voice as he did so. Footsteps outside suggested that the others had woken up to the sound, waiting anxiously outside to ensure that all was well. After a few minutes, Klaus stopped screaming, his cries turning to hushed sobs as his mind rushed with memories he had repressed long ago. </p>
<p>He turned his head slowly, eyes locking with Diego’s, full of panic and terror. “He has returned.” Was all that Klaus was able to say. Diego froze at that moment, skin icy cold, breath caught in his throat. He looked at his brother, whose sobs had faded and was now staring blankly at the wall. He tried to ask him what he meant by those words, but he already knew. Allison walked in gingerly, afraid to disturb them but curious about the silence. She crouched down by Diego, his face pale and breath ragged. </p>
<p>“Diego, what’s happened?” She asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered and met her eyes. </p>
<p>“Klaus. K-klaus s-s-said,” his breath was shaky, he could barely find the words. What he said next came out as nothing more than a whisper. “He has returned.” Allison stood and stepped back, a gasp caught in her throat. Fear swelled in her stomach, rising up and leaving ice in its wake. She took a moment, regaining her composure, pushing the fear down for the sake of her brothers. She took Diego’s shoulder and gave it a shake, snapping him out of his own thoughts as he stroked Klaus’s hair. </p>
<p>“Di, bring Klaus downstairs. I think we’re going to need a family meeting.” Her voice was gentle, but the severity in her tone wasn’t missed. Diego nodded solemnly, rising from the ground with Klaus in his arms. He followed Allison as she told the rest of their siblings to meet them downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since avoiding the apocalypse, the Hargreeves children had all decided to stay in the house together. There was an unspoken desire to regain the time they lost, and it made sense for them to stick together while they all tried to get back on track with their lives. It had made it much easier for them to help Vanya gain better control of her powers, and she was growing stronger and more focused as each day passed. </p>
<p>Living together in both childhood and adulthood, they were all aware of, and used to, the nightmares that Klaus suffered from. Tonight was different. The screams had been so piercing and so constant that none of them knew if it would stop. As Diego carried him out and towards the living room, the look on Two’s face was all they needed to know that something deeper and more severe was going on. </p>
<p>They gathered quickly, Five jumping to the kitchen and back before pouring himself a coffee as he watched Allison and Diego intently. Luther helped himself to the pot, offering Vanya a cup who politely declined. Diego placed Klaus in the armchair by the fire, he was awake but unfocused, staring into the flames as his body trembled. Allison cleared her throat, unsure of how to start the conversation. She glanced at Diego, who took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Klaus said he has returned.” Diego’s voice was quiet, distant, as he spoke, fear present in every word. “I-I d-don’t think this was j-just a d-dream either.” He confirmed, voice wavering as he came to accept the possibilities for himself. The silence of the room was met with Luther dropping his mug, fear evident even in his eyes. Five’s hand shook slightly, although his face remained expressionless, years of training working overtime to mask the terror he felt within. Vanya took a shaking breath, panic filling her lungs as she tried to calm herself. </p>
<p>“How do we know for certain that this isn’t just a nightmare? I’m sure we have all had a dream about it at some point.” Five asked coldly, trying to keep his composure. Diego shook his head softly.</p>
<p>“We can’t be sure, but we also can’t risk this being true.” He fiddled with the knife at his side, nerves growing. “Dad did a good job of repressing those memories for all of us. For them to just reappear to this extreme at random,” Diego stopped himself, his voice cracking. </p>
<p>“Di is right.” Allison cut in. “We can’t risk this being true. We all know how dangerous this would be to ignore.” She put an arm around Diego who had started shaking. “We’re all scared, we can admit that. We haven’t faced this for a long time, and the last time we did,” Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke,” we lost Ben.” </p>
<p>“Poison toast.” Whispered Klaus from the fireplace. His eyes distant as he stared into the flames. “Poison toast.” He said again, voice quieter than before. His words send cold shivers down the spines of each of his siblings.</p>
<p>“We have to go back.” Five spoke, his voice hushed. “We have no choice.” The others nodded in agreement. “We will need to train before we leave. We need a plan.” He rose from his seat at the bar, coffee mug abandoned. He jumped, returning moments later with a whiteboard and markers. </p>
<p>“We were young before, our skills less developed than they are now, and we have Vanya.” He scribbled furiously on the board. “We’ve come a long way, if we work hard we have a chance to do this.” He paused a moment. “We’re going to need passports as well. We should aim to be in England by the end of the week.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that too long?” Luther asked, voice laced with concern. Five shook his head in response.</p>
<p>“The seals take time to break. Even for him. The worst thing we can do is run in there unprepared.” Five remarked, Allison and Diego nodding in agreement. “Sleep tonight, if you can, we meet here at sunrise.” Five jumped away, likely to his room to research. </p>
<p>Diego looked over to Klaus who had drifted off in the armchair. “I’ll take him upstairs, but I’ll be back down. I don’t think I’m going to sleep tonight.” The others nodded in silent agreement, Diego lifting his brother gently and carrying him back upstairs. He placed him in bed, covering him with the blankets and watching for a moment, concern glistening in his eyes. He felt his stomach knot fearfully as he went to leave, checking that the fairy lights were on before he closed the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diego, Allison, Luther, and Vanya sat together at the bar, hot cups of coffee in their hands. They had been in silence for some time, unsure of what to say, minds in a state of shock. “Pogo would have known what to do.” Luther mused quietly, finger trailing the rim of his mug. Vanya’s face fell further, guilt clouding her, and Luther realised what he had said out loud. He placed a hand on Vanya’s arm, apologising. She smiled sadly and put her hand on his own. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think he could come back.” Diego looked up, eyes pleading. “Dad said he couldn’t come back.” </p>
<p>“It’s as you said, Klaus would have had this dream for a reason. We need to be prepared for the wost.” Allison rose from her stool. “Instead of worrying, if we can’t sleep we should get some training in.” The others nodded in agreement, leaving their mugs on the bar as they went to the training rooms together. It would be a long night for all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens! Please leave kudos if you are enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Change of Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Klaus? Klaus?” He could hear Ben’s voice rousing him from sleep, but he didn’t want to wake up. After his nightmare, he had slept dreamlessly and yet it had still been restless. With great reluctance, he opened his eyes and gazed blearily into the eyes of his brother. </p>
<p>“Hey, Benny boy.” Klaus greeted lazily, some of the usual exuberance gone from his voice. “Is there a reason you want me awake so badly?”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s downstairs having breakfast before training. You should join them.” Ben spoke softly, crouching down beside his brother with sympathetic eyes. “They’re going to need you.”</p>
<p>Klaus scoffed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. We weren’t supposed to have to go back. Ever.” He laid there for a moment that stretched into eternity, mind racing. His hands trembled slightly as he closed his eyes, fingers wrapped around his dog tags as he focused on his breathing and reclaiming his thoughts. Ben placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. </p>
<p>“I know, Klaus. No one wants to go back, but we don’t have a choice. It will be different this time, everyone is so much stronger. I mean, look, I can touch you.” </p>
<p>“I already lost you, I don’t want to lose anyone else.” His voice was a whisper, and Klaus looked to his brother with solemn eyes. “I can’t lose anyone else.” His grip on the tags around his neck tightened. </p>
<p>“If you don’t go down and help, you probably will.” There’s a firmness to his voice, one that Klaus couldn’t ignore. He looked away and sighed defeatedly, he knew Ben was right. </p>
<p>“Fiiiiine.” Klaus wailed dramatically, arms and legs waving defiantly, and yet with less flair than usual. He reluctantly dragged himself from his bed, throwing on random clothes from the pile on his floor - some old jeans and a loose shirt. With a frustrated huff, he made his way downstairs and towards the smell of waffles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Klaus waltzed into the kitchen, gliding to the table. “Guten morgen mein familie.” He flopped into a chair next to Diego, waffles already waiting for him. </p>
<p>“How are you doing today, bro?” Diego asked, genuine concern audible in his voice. Klaus waved his hand nonchalantly as he filled his mouth with waffles, reaching for the syrup to add extra sweetness. Diego frowned, but went back to his coffee and breakfast as Five prepared to address the family. </p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone.” Five began, sitting at the head of the table as his siblings finished their breakfasts. “Thank you all for rising so early, although I don’t imagine anyone got much sleep last night. Luther and I will be obtaining passports for each of us today, Allison has offered to book the flights. We will be leaving on Friday, no exceptions.” He paused to take a swig from his coffee mug before clearing his throat. “Training is the most important thing here. Spend as much time as possible doing so. The only way to improve is to practice together.” </p>
<p>He was met by mumbled agreements, each member of the table still deeply disturbed by the events of the previous night. Klaus couldn’t help but be reminded of their father and the way he used to address them each day. Luther rose from the table, his plate finished, and straightened his jumper. “I’m ready to go.” He remarked, and Five nodded in response. </p>
<p>The silent tension in the room was broken suddenly when Klaus jumped backwards in his chair and fell to the ground in a panic. Diego immediately rose, knife in hand and alert, and the rest of the siblings followed suit, taking a moment to realise there was no threat. Klaus stood shakily, breath ragged and fearful. His eyes were wild as he stumbled to pick the kitchen chair back up. Allison went to his side, easing him back onto it and placing a comforting arm over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“What happened?” She asked, holding his shaking form close. Klaus shook his head, words caught in his throat. He closed his eyes, focusing, and eerie blue tendrils rose from his clenched fists to reveal Ben standing on the other side of the table, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Ben? What happened?” Diego interjected, confusion evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“He was here.” Ben’s voice was barely a whisper, eyes darting back and forth in disbelief. “He was here, but he’s not dead. I don’t understand.” He looked up at his siblings. “He’s so much stronger now, and he’s almost free.”</p>
<p>The silence in the kitchen was palpable. Five and Luther stood in the doorway, eyes wide with shock as Ben spoke. Klaus trembled violently at the table, Allison holding him protectively as silent tears escaped her. Diego held Vanya, whispering for her to breathe and stay calm as she started to hyperventilate, the lights flickering ever so slightly as she did. Five was the first to break the silence. </p>
<p>“I suppose that alters our plans. Luther and I will be back in two hours, we leave tonight.” He took Luther’s arm and jumped, leaving the rest of the siblings to process what had just happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had moved quickly, Diego suggesting that they all get some last minute training in before Five returned. Allison and Vanya had agreed, but Klaus was still shaken and wanted some time alone. After checking that Klaus would be safe by himself, Diego had followed his sisters to the training room while The Seance drifted aimlessly upstairs. </p>
<p>He could vaguely hear Ben talking to him, but his mind couldn’t focus long enough to pay attention to his words. He was haphazardly throwing clothes and toiletries into a bag, slowly accepting the reality that he would have no choice but to fly back to England. As a cold chill ran up his spine, he realised Ben had stopped talking. He didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to face what he knew was standing behind him. A quick side glance to Ben’s own wide eyes confirmed his fears. Taking a deep and silent breath, he turned to face the little boy. </p>
<p>“Hello Klaus.” He purred, sitting idly on a chair by the door, a ball in his hands. “So nice to see you again. Have you all missed me?”</p>
<p>“How are you here?” Klaus asked, hiding the fear that threatened to expose itself in his voice. The boy giggled, throwing the ball into the air and catching it expertly. </p>
<p>“Well, Klaus, you and I are connected.” He beckoned to Ben. “Turns out that our dear brother is the perfect tether to keep me in the loop. Once the final seal breaks, nothing will be able to stop me.” He gave a toothy smile, but there was no mirth behind it, only sinister intent. </p>
<p>“You were never part of this family.” Ben growled, his voice low and warning. “You’re a monster.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Ben. You don’t even know half of it.” The boy rose from the chair and started to fade from sight. “I’ll see you all soon. I’ll be waiting.” </p>
<p>As the boy vanished, Klaus felt a sudden terror rise in his throat. He finished packing his bag hurriedly - there was something he would need to do, that he would need his siblings to help him with before they landed in England. With Ben at his side, he made his way to the training room to speak with his brother and sisters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It really means a lot. I hope you are all enjoying the fic - many questions will be answered next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Number Eight, Frank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On October first 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. None of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. On the same day, in England, one woman gave birth in perfectly normal circumstances. Her husband held the child for the first time while she was checked by the medical staff, and the three of them returned home together only a few days later. They named him Frank and were a perfectly normal, happy, family. </p>
<p>Or at least, they thought they were. When Frank was three years old, he killed his mother. He didn’t enjoy it when told the aeroplane was coming, quite frankly it was patronising, and in a fit of rage he tore her heart out of her chest. His father returned from work that evening to see his son sitting in his highchair, sleeping with his mother’s heart in his hands. He didn’t know how to react, didn’t know what to say, and when the police arrived he was completely catatonic. </p>
<p>It was then that Reginald appeared, his curiosity had got the better of him and he wanted to see the child for himself. He offered the father money for his son when the police were speaking at their car, and he had just looked at the older man with desperate eyes that screamed for him to take the child away. He did just that, bundling the toddler up and returning to his manor back in America with the newest addition to the family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank was not a kind child, often playing cruel tricks on his siblings to cause them distress. Allison would often wake to decapitated creatures in her bed, Diego would be waterboarded as he slept, causing unprecedented panic. If Frank knew it would get under the skin of his adopted siblings, he would do it. Reginald would often punish him for his behaviour in ways that would be traumatising to most, but Frank would emerge from them angrier and thirsty for revenge. It was when the children were sixteen that Reginald made a drastic decision, one made after Frank did something that endangered the world itself.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was gathered for breakfast, eating silently as classical music played in the background. Reginald enjoyed the silence of breakfast, it brought him a sense of calm in what was turning out to be an unexpectedly stressful parenting experience. His inner musings and meditations were brought to a grinding halt as the sound of a plate smashing echoed through the room. He looked up, eyes cold and calculating, scanning for the child responsible. His eyes landed on the guilty party. </p>
<p>“Number Four, what is the meaning of this?” He barked. His question was met with silence, angering him. “Am I not worthy of an answer? I demand you tell me why you are behaving in such an uncouth manner!” Klaus flinched, but still did not speak. “Go to my office, wait for me there. You shall be punished.” </p>
<p>Klaus pushed his chair back, leaving the table with his head low as he made his way to the office. His siblings kept their eyes on their plates, eating methodically as he left. Frank did the same, but a smile played on his lips, one that went unseen by their father. Once they had finished their dinner, the children were dismissed to their rooms before training and Reginald walked to his office so that he could cane the disruptive child that waited for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diego opened the door slightly, peering in to see if his brother was ready for training. Klaus was curled up on his bed, sobbing quietly and only half-dressed. Diego sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “F-four, w-w-we h-have to g-go down for t-t-training.” Klaus just curled up tighter. </p>
<p>“I didn’t smash the plate. It was Eight. He did it.” He spat bitterly, wiping tears from his eyes. His back hurt from where he had been caned, and he didn’t want to get up even though he knew he would have to. </p>
<p>“I know, E-eight’s an a-asshole.” It was true, and they both knew how cruel his tricks could be. None of the siblings felt safe around him. None of them wanted him there. “I-it will be w-worse if you d-don’t c-come.” Klaus sighed, knowing that his brother was right. He looked up at him with sad eyes, resigning himself to training as he finished getting dressed before following Diego downstairs. </p>
<p>Everyone was gathered for hand to hand combat training, Reginald taking them through each of the moves they would be practicing that day. There were no set partners, it was to be a freestyle session in order to simulate the real world battles that they often faced. Vanya stood on the outskirts, stopwatch in hand as she helped Reginald record the session. The seven children prepared themselves, launching at each other the second the whistle sounded. </p>
<p>Frank had always been faster and stronger. He always seemed to know what each sibling was going to do next. The norm for training sessions such as this one was that the six of them would team up against him in the end, and this time was no different. Frank had sensed Five making a spatial jump, and he was ready at his landing point - fist perfectly aimed. It was when the thud of Five’s unconscious form hit the floor that the others joined forces. </p>
<p>Frank being violent during training was the norm at this point, going so far as to break Luther’s arm in three places only six months ago. No matter how hard they tried, even as a team Frank managed to end up on top. By the time the session was called, Five had just started rousing and the rest of the siblings were breathless on the floor of the training room. With a defeated slump in their shoulders, they headed back to their rooms, Frank bringing up the rear with a gloating smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>R.H - Number Eight </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number Eight continues to show extraordinary powers that are beyond those of his siblings. At first, I believed him to be one of the 43, but further study has led me to realise that this is not the case. Having instructed Grace and Pogo to run a detailed set of tests, DNA shows that he is not entirely human. My travels across the globe have been extensive, and yet I have only come across his kind once before. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The results strongly suggest that Number Eight is in fact of demonic origin. The reason for his existence in this world is currently unclear to me. His powers are becoming more volatile and unpredictable, resulting in the physical and psychological harm of his siblings. The methods used on Number Seven are ineffective when used on Number Eight, and if a solution is not found soon I will have no choice but to remove him from this household by any means necessary. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reginald closed the book on his desk, massaging his temple as he reached for the whiskey on his desk. While he would never show it, Number Eight was troubling him deeply and a solution was nowhere to be found. He had tried reasoning, punishments, even beatings, and yet none of it phased the boy. He took another weary sip from his glass, only to spill its contents as a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the house. </p>
<p>He rushed from his chair, Pogo joining him as he raced towards the sound. More screams joined, loud crashing upstairs causing his blood to run cold as he reached the foot of the stairs. His breath was caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. It was Number Six, blood dripping from his decapitated head floating in the air. As the two gingerly ascended the stairs, they were met with his lifeless body at the top, blood soaking into the wood floors. </p>
<p>They rounded the corner quickly, met by the sight of five siblings against one, Vanya hiding in the far corner in terror. “What is the meaning of this!?” Reginald bellowed, controlling the surge of emotion that threatened to surface as he did so. “Who is responsible for what has happened to Number Six!? How did this come to be?” His authoritative calls were met by laughter from Number Eight who pushed through his siblings and approached their father. </p>
<p>“Number Six didn’t want to share his book.” Frank’s voice was cold, a smile playing on his lips as he spoke. </p>
<p>“You killed him!” Klaus shrieked, lunging forwards only to be held back by Diego who whispered words of comfort despite the hatred in his eyes. Reginald wasn’t quite sure what to make of the scene before him, but in his heart he knew what had to be done. </p>
<p>“All of you to your rooms. There shall be no dinner tonight. You shall stay there until morning.” He barked, watching as each of them locked themselves away. He ordered Grace to collect Ben’s remains and clean the mess that had been left behind. They would have a ceremony, but only after what needed to be done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast was a silent affair, hatred seeping from every pair of eyes at the table. Klaus rocked himself quietly in a comforting motion while Allison wept silently. The only one with an appetite was Frank who devoured his buttered toast with marmalade. Reginald sat at the head of the table, watching each child with an unreadable expression. Some moments after eating his breakfast, Frank collapsed at the table, head falling onto the plate and cracking it in half. The sound of cutlery being dropped echoed through the hall, each sibling exchanging shocked expressions. Reginald rose. </p>
<p>“Pogo, take him to the plane at once. Children, you are also to accompany him. Number Eight is going away and I will need all of you to aid me.”  </p>
<p>They made their way to the plane, all save Vanya, eyes downcast and confusion still buzzing in the atmosphere. Their emotions were muddled, grief for Ben and the trauma of watching him die still playing through their heads. Relief and confusion over breakfast, and now a mission that they knew nothing about. They buckled up, watching curiously as Pogo monitored Frank, ensuring he remained unconscious throughout their flight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some hours later, the Hargreeves arrived in rural England after dark. The plane was landed deep in the countryside, a tall hill with a cemetery surrounding it located nearby. Reginald ushered the children off the plane quickly, Pogo following with Frank in his arms. As they reached the gates to the graveyard, Klaus stopped in his tracks, the screams of the dead piercing his ears as they clambered towards him. </p>
<p>“Number Four!” Reginald barked when he realised that Klaus was the only one who had not entered. “Now is the time to put childish fears aside.” His burning gaze had Klaus reluctantly walking through, Diego close to his side throughout. They walked straight through and towards the hill, an entrance clear as they approached with two grey pillars creating a daunting porch. Reginald pushed the iron doors open, leading them into a dark room with a poorly lit corridor. </p>
<p>Klaus placed his hands over his ears as they made their way through, the air thick with the smell of death and earth. Occasionally, water dripped from the low ceiling and onto the floor as they travelled through a corridor that felt as though it would never end. When Reginald stopped them it was at the mouth to a small room, the walls encased in stone with a great iron door. </p>
<p>“Pogo, put Number Eight inside and shut the door.” He turned to the children. “You must help me seal him here. Each of you is necessary in order to keep him trapped.” The siblings nodded, preparing themselves to follow their father’s instructions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all for your comments and kudos - they mean a lot to me! Hopefully, next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Let me know your thoughts on Frank.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I actually wrote fanfic. I'll continue this if you guys like it, so please let me know your thoughts in the comment section or leave kudos! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>